The Son of Sesshoumaru
by Shelay Hill
Summary: This is my first posted fic. Plase review, advice is appreciated. It's a story about a confused kid that falls for the wrong girl and... you'll see. I hope you like the beginning!
1. Prologue

The Son of Sesshoumaru  
  
By: Shelay_Hill  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, wish I did. I do own Inumaru. He's my little imaginary friend!  
  
  
  
Closing his eyes quickly, the young hanyou prepared to be struck down. Instead his father's hand smashed into the table in front of him, shattering it into hundreds of splintered pieces. His father then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him across the room. His scouting troop had been unsuccessful because of him, he'd made noise and the hanyou they were tracking had spotted them, he was the only one who had gotten away to tell his father the news. Unfortunately, it also meant he was the only one to receive his father's wrath. Closing his eyes again he let out a small whimper, further enraging his father. His father raised his hand and slapped the young hanyou boy. He threw him into a wall and then slapped him again. The boy grimaced and flinched, but not another sound escaped his lips during the beating. He was used to this, he or someone he knew, and sometimes people he'd never even met, enraged his father and then he came home and took it out on his poor hanyou son. Just as his father was about to hit him again his mother walked airily into the room. She looked at her husband and son, took in their situation and walked over to her husband and gently grasped his hand.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, my love, please, please let poor Inumaru be. He is but a hanyou of thirteen and has not yet had enough preparation to go scouting for hanyou's and demons like your brother, Inuyasha. Give him another chance. I'm sure he can prove himself worthy in time. He is only a boy yet, and has, most unfortunately, my human traits. Please don't punish him for being a hanyou, when you do it is like punishing me for being human, when you know I'd do anything to be a demon if it would make you any more happy." the woman pleaded gently, locking her 28 year-old eyes of liquid brown with his golden ones. He gazed at her black hair, the opposite of his own pure white hair. He kissed her gently.  
  
"As you wish, my dear Rin. But I would never punish you for being human, and I would never punish him for being a hanyou. And darling, you make me happy as you are. I would never even dream of changing you, in any way." With that, he walked slowly out of the room, followed by his bride. His son staring after them quietly, wishing he knew how a mere human like his mother played his father's heartstrings as though she were playing a harp. 


	2. Chapter One Inu's Girlfriend

The Son of Sesshoumaru  
  
By: Shelay_Hill  
  
Disclaimer: Read the first chapter for my disclaimer. I also own Inumaru's girlfriend. Read the  
  
chapter if you wanna meet her. She's my other imaginary friend. (In case you haven't noticed, I have  
  
quite a few. I'm always willing to share though. :p)   
  
"."=talking //.//=thinking  
  
A/N: I would like to thank CiraCalipso and IceDragon'08 for reviewing and being so positive. It  
  
really makes me want to keep writing. P.S. Cira, I read your story and it is really good. I haven't  
  
gotten the chance to read IceDragon's works yet though :( !!! Thanks for the review's. Chapter One  
  
  
  
Thinking quietly to himself Inumaru wandered out into the garden. He walked slowly  
  
through the rows of flowers humming to himself. In the distance he could hear the sounds of his  
  
parent's lovemaking. Turning his head in disgust he walked farther away, until the sound  
  
disappeared.. He heard Jaken's voice nearby, and he sounded as though he was making some sort of  
  
deal. He then heard another voice, one he didn't recognize. He could tell it was a female but he  
  
wanted to see who. He climbed into the flowerbed and made an opening in the leaves. He peeked  
  
through and saw the back of Jaken's head. Jaken then quickly moved to the side, putting in plain  
  
view a beautiful young demon around the same age as himself. He could tell she was of the same  
  
species as his father.   
  
"Kikana, please, you don't understand. Sesshoumaru would never allow you to stay in his  
  
home. He would fear for the life of his mortal human wife." Jaken was saying. The girl scowled at  
  
him angrily, but then, noticing Inumaru pushed Jaken aside. She hauled the young hanyou through  
  
the bushes by his hair.   
  
"Excuse me, this is a private conversation. Who in the hell invited you?" she snarled.   
  
"Kikana no!" Jaken cried. "That is the son of Sesshoumaru. If you harm him you will anger  
  
Rin, and if Rin is angered by you Sesshoumaru will be angered with you!" he continued. When he  
  
had finished the young hanyou pushed the young girl's hand of the scruff of his neck.   
  
"Oh, so you're the momma's boy." Kikana sneered.  
  
"No!" Inumaru cried in his own defense. "I'm my own person. I can take a beating from my  
  
father like a man, and I respect my mother, but I am NOT a momma's boy."   
  
"Oh really? Then prove it." Kikana snarled.  
  
"I don't need to prove anything to you. Wench!" Inumaru snapped.   
  
"Wrong move. Don't you EVER call me wench." Kikana snapped slapping his mouth and  
  
whirling away.   
  
"Wait!" Inumaru called. "I can get my mother to convince my father to let you stay!"   
  
The girl stopped, turned and looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"How?" she asked finally.  
  
"I'll tell her that you're my girlfriend. And Jaken won't say otherwise, or I'll kill him."  
  
Inumaru, continued, turning to look at Jaken.   
  
"I won't tell lies for you hanyou! I am loyal only to your father, and on his orders, to your  
  
mother." Jaken snarled.   
  
"You don't have to lie, just keep your mouth shut about the truth." Kikana said suddenly.   
  
"So you'll do it?" Inumaru asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes. I want to see the inside of that palace. This seems to be the only way in, and you seem  
  
decent enough, so I'll be your girlfriend, at least temporarily." She replied fiercely  
  
"Well, it's best to stay away until sunset as my parents are, um, indisposed until then. So  
  
what do you do?" Inumaru began.   
  
"I'm a hired assassin. I kill humans mostly. That's why Jaken said your father would  
  
probably fear for your mother. He might think someone hired me to kill her. But all I want to do is  
  
get the money I his in that castle when your father hired me thirty years ago." Kikana replied  
  
nonchalantly.  
  
"You're more than thirty?" Inumaru marveled.  
  
"DUH! I just look younger because of my demon blood. Demons of up to fifty look like  
  
they're not more than fifteen in human form. I am forty years old. You are what, 14?" Kikana  
  
sneered.   
  
"Almost. I'm only 13 right now." Inumaru replied.  
  
"Hn. Figures. Just a stupid pup. Sorry, half-pup. Whatever. Just keep your paws to yourself.  
  
I only want my money." She snarled.  
  
~Okay! That's all for now. I'll update ASAP which probably means tomorrow. Please review.  
  
Thanks!~ 


	3. Pregnant?

The Son of Sesshoumaru Ch 2.  
  
By: Shelay_Hill  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!! Now I'm sorry I had lots of family crap to do today so this chappie is  
  
probably gonna be pretty short. After today though, don't expect too many daily updates. Sorry! But  
  
school has to come before my story!  
  
"." talking //.// thinking *.* notes (For present and future reference!)  
  
Walking with Kikana towards the castle around sunset, Inumaru could smell the heavy scent of  
  
his father's recently sated passion. He wrinkled his nose. The demon girl next to him laughed.  
  
//What the hell does she think she's laughing at? It's not funny, it's really disgusting!// Inumaru  
  
thought. Kikana continued laughing. Then Inumaru smelled something different, something off.  
  
"Okay... I know that weirdo smell is why you're laughing so spill what it is." Inumaru snarled.  
  
Kikana grinned.  
  
"That's your mother. Or at least your mother's womb. She's pregnant!" Kikana howled in a fit of  
  
unrelenting laughter. Inumaru scowled fiercely.  
  
"Whaddya mean, PREGNANT!?!?" he snapped.  
  
"You know, with pup, impregnated, going to give birth in nine months? Any of this ringin' a  
  
bell?" Kikana sneered.  
  
~Okay... I'm soooooooo sorry this chappie is so very, very short. I gotta go. Plz review. I need two  
  
new reviews before I even think of updating.~  
  
Strange Voice: Maybe you should start a DBZ fic.  
  
Shelay: I dunno... review me on that too. Should I start one... I've got a DBZ, YGO crossover... tell  
  
me watcha think plz...  
  
Strange voice: Or you could post that slash, yaoi, really lemony one.  
  
Shelay: You think? That's almost done too... should I post it? I f I get enough reviews I will. It's  
  
like seven chappie's long. Or there's my super major crossover... YGO, Inuyasha, DBZ/GT, Sailor  
  
Moon, Harry Potter, and YuYuHakusho... but I don't think very many people would be interested in  
  
them... Would you??? If you are review me or email me at www.shelayhill@yahoo.com Ummm...  
  
that's all for now I think.  
  
Strange Voice: You stole my line... that's all I can think of too...  
  
Shelay: Okies! Bye! 


	4. Lost

~Okay thanks for the reviews, but I want honest opinions of whether or not you like my stuff to read  
  
more of my stories... Or else no more updates!!! :)... sorry my evil half overtook me... but seriously  
  
review me your opinions or e-mail me at shelayhill@yahoo.com OR hmmrz@yahoo.com K?~  
  
Strange voice (SV): So did you get enough reviews to post new stories?  
  
Shelay: Not you again!  
  
SV: yup... now, answer me  
  
Shelay: Not quite.. Who are you anyways?  
  
SV: To be honest I'm your muse... your inspiration... you know!  
  
Shelay: DUH! Of course I know! Anyways, there's a major plot twist in this chappie...  
  
SV: yeah Rin's not Inumaru's  
  
Shelay: SHHH  
  
SV: Sorry  
  
Shelay: As I was saying... get ready for a major plot twist. Let's begin shall we?  
  
SV: I guess... but only if you get two people to write reviews for you to post more stories!  
  
Shelay: That'll be for the next chappie... that and two reviews for this story. Now let the poor  
  
readers do what they came to do.  
  
SV: What's that?  
  
Shelay: READ!  
  
SV: oh yeah! Sorry! So what are you still doing here? READ!  
  
Chapter 3: Strange Musings (How appropriate!)  
  
Inumaru looked at Kikana.   
  
"Are you serious?" he asked.  
  
"Totally. Why? You didn't know?" she asked.  
  
"No... The baby, it smells funny, more like my parents than me." Inumaru thought out loud.  
  
"You're right." Kikana agreed.  
  
Jaken laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" Kikana snarled.  
  
"That baby is really Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin's child. Inumaru isn't." Jaken replied simply.  
  
Inumaru froze.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You. Are. Not. Lord. Sesshoumaru. And. Lady. Rin's. Child. The. Coming. Baby. Is." Jaken  
  
repeated very slowly, each word cutting into Inumaru.  
  
Inumaru turned and ran from the garden. He ran and ran and ran. He ran until the white-out effect  
  
kicked in.(A/N: have you ever noticed that when you're really pissed or sad or doing something you  
  
really like everything around you seems to disappear like a bottle of white out got spilled over  
  
everything but you? That's what I mean.) When the white-out effect lifted it was very dark. He  
  
looked around at scenery he'd never seen before, he noticed he was shivering, but the cold didn't  
  
register in his mind. Inumaru laid on the ground and began to sob, becoming a little boy, confused,  
  
lost, alone, and unloved. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore, dry sobs racking through his thin  
  
body. He shook with those, dry sobs, shivering from unregistered cold until the beams of light began  
  
to rise over the horizon. He saw the light long before it came over the horizon. It was hard to see but  
  
from his room he and his mother had always watched it and he had become quite adept at seeing it  
  
when even full demons could not. He lay quietly shaking on the ground for hours. He heard a group  
  
of people moving continuously closer to him. One was a hanyou, one a kitsune, one he couldn't  
  
place (Is Kilala a demon? I can't remember!), and three humans. He could smell it. He continued to  
  
listen and smell the group. He could hear two males, one child, and two females, no three, the one  
  
whose scent he couldn't place was distinctly female. The hanyou was male, one human was male,  
  
the child was the kitsune, and the other two humans were female. Inumaru made no attempt to move  
  
as they came continually closer. He heard the hanyou stop and say quietly "I smell a demon."  
  
Inumaru grinned. // I used to confuse the scents of hanyou's and demons, but father... I mean Lord  
  
Sesshoumaru, taught me to be able to sense the very distinct differences.// he thought. He saw the  
  
group enter his clearing and gasp in surprise. It suddenly registered to him how he must look. A little  
  
boy, with trails of muddy dried tears running down is face, just laying there, smile on his face,  
  
unmoving. He sat up suddenly, causing a huge reaction including the other hanyou to whip a rusty  
  
kitana sword from it's sheath. Inumaru looked at the sword until realization dawned.  
  
"Teutssaiga." he breathed. "That means you're Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked slightly taken aback at the lack of introduction but immediately launched into a  
  
rant about his reputation preceding him. A beutiful black haired girl beside him silenced him with a  
  
simple wave of her hand.  
  
"I am Kagome. You know who Inuyasha is, that's Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala." the girl  
  
declared, gesturing to the others as she said their names. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am... I used to be... I thought I was... I don't know. Just call me Inumaru, everyone does." he  
  
muttered softly. Kagome went closer.  
  
"No! He's a demon." Inuyasha snarled, pulling her back.  
  
"No I'm not... I'm a hanyou, like you Inuyasha." Inumaru declared loudly. "But I'm not going to  
  
fight any of you. I was just resting here. I will leave you in peace if you would like." Inumaru  
  
countered.  
  
"Yeah. I'd like!" Inuyasha snarled, baring his teeth.  
  
Inumaru stood to leave.  
  
"Wait." Kagome said. Softly, simply, kindly. The sound of that one word, rushed to Inumaru's  
  
heart. He wanted her. Just her. He had fallen head over heels in love just from her asking him to  
  
wait. He didn't know why, but this was going to be difficult. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"Stay with us." she said. Not an order, just a simple request. But for some reason Inumaru could feel  
  
that her heart was put into those words. So he did.  
  
~Okies peeps. Tell me watcha think. The plot is gonna get weirder soon. Wait, did I just let that  
  
slip? *Grabs MIB mind eraser, puts on sunglasses. Hits button. You will forget what you just read.  
  
You will become a hentai freak and an avid yaoi/yuri supporter. You will review this story. You  
  
will ask Shelay_Hill to post more stories. NOW!* I'll update when I get two reviews that you like  
  
this story AND two review for me to post my other stuff. Laters!~ 


End file.
